Through the Rain
by Hikari Kuu
Summary: What started off as a nice morning ends up being a drastic change in Hitomi's life. This is Hitomi as you've never known her before. A story of deception, lies, and feeling as you have no place in the world. Hoping that you'll make it through the rain.


Disclaimer: I don't own DOA. Songs used in here are all from Mariah Carey.

Authors Note: This fic has strong violence and language. It's between a high pg-13 rating and R. Characters in this fic are treated wrongly and I just want to say now not to take it personally. I have nothing against any of the characters. What I wrote was simply for the benefit of the story interest. If your offended for some reason don't read it. Well enough of that…here it is, enjoy!

Through the Rain

Chapter One

The clouds were rolling by, balling up into pop corn shaped figures to conceal the ice blue sky that had started off the morning. Hitomi sat at Einstein Bagels drinking a café latte that she had ordered, with one leg slouched over the other. Her copper hair hung loosely at the sides of her shoulder and she tossed some of it aside as she took a bite of her honey dipped bagel.Scrunching up her face with repugnance she mentally noted, _it would've been better if they added more sugar in this thing. Ugh I have to remind myself never to come back her again unless I'm in the mood for coffee or something like that._

Checking her sliver glistening watch momentarily, she reminded herself that she needed to go to the Wal-Mart down the block to buy Hayate oil for the new car he had bought. As Hitomi pushed herself off of her chair sluggishly, grabbing her black leather purse in the process, she saw a blonde woman bolt into the store wearing an officer's outfit with her hair tied into a diminutive ponytail.

"Tina? Tina is that you!?! Oh wow it's been so long since I've seen you. How is everything," Hitomi shouted obnoxiously, making half of the people in the breakfast restaurant look over at her. Tina's head snapped towards Hitomi's voice and she quizzically uttered," Excuse me?"

"I called you a couple times this week and no one picked up so I figured you finally scored a date with what's his face. You know- that rich guy? I think his name was Zack". Hitomi smiled; happily staring back at Tina who had one of her freshly plucked eyebrows raised.

"Listen, I don't know you and you don't know me so can you just leave me alone?" Tina stared into Hitomi's crisp eyes, expecting and waiting for her to snap something back. Hitomi narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips in so much it seemed to be a red straight line.

"Is that what our friendship meant to you? Was it just shit!?! Is it just any other piece of shit that was flushed down the fucking toilet!?!" Hitomi screamed piercingly as she gripped her purses strap so tightly that her knuckles turned a pale white color.

"I don't know if you've noticed or not but I'm a police officer and you're messing with the wrong woman who has a _big _attitude," Tina paused after staring intensely into Hitomi's glaring eyes. "I don't know you. We can either settle this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice".

"I don't take the easy way out of anything. You of all people should know that I'm _always _prepared. Follow me." Hitomi demanded, turning away from Tina who was ready to snap out her gun and get ready to shoot. Everyone in the restaurant had their heads glued onto the scene and when Hitomi and Tina walked out they went back to gobbling down the rest of their beagles inattentively.

Tina followed Hitomi to the back of the café where it entered a narrow alleyway that was showered with trash cans thrown left and right. "Listen you bitch!!! No one ever does that to me," Hitomi snarled as she immediately punched Tina in the chest after checking if there were no people around. Tina collapsed on the floor, gasping for air with her right hand tightly gripping the right side of her aching chest.

Recovering quickly she stood up and muttered diffidently after she charged her shoulder into Hitomi's face," What do you want? Please can you leave me alone?" Hitomi remained in her standing position, feeling a drop of blood slowly curve down the side of her ear and slid off of her chin. Reassuring herself she looked down on the floor to look at a small splash of blood on the new high heels she had bought the before. The blood blended in with the tan fabric of the shoe and made a patch of ginger near the strap of her high heel.

"You want to know what I want? I don't want anything anymore. Our friendship…seriously just came to an end. I sacrificed so much for you! I gave you the house you're living in now! I found you the job you have now! Doesn't that all mean something to you?" Hitomi's lower lip slightly trembled as she waited for Tina who repeatedly kept opening, closing, and re-opening her mouth.

Hitomi's dull flaring eyes stared at Tina as she snatched the gun out of its slot that was hooked securely on the nook of her belt. She gripped Tina's blonde sparkling hair and tugged her head backwards with her fingers engulfed around Tina's neck and her nails stabbing into the esophagus , making it harder for Tina to breathe. She began to kick her feet at the air and twisted and turned. All the self defense techniques she had learned during her cop training seemed to be forgotten as she struggled to get snatch of air. Tina felt as if her heart was constricting into an unimaginable small, as if it were ready explode. Hitomi shoved the gun into Tina's gagging mouth that was washed with saliva oozing out of her mouth and pressed the trigger, setting off the gun.

A bullet shot down Tina's throat and shattered the bones that held the throat together. Blood shot out of Tina's mouth and the pieces of bone from her throat shot out of the back of her neck, staining the brick wall of the caf's rear.

Hitomi loosened her grip on Tina's hair and let Tina's body clash itself on the nearest trash can. A small grin formed across her face as she a speck of rain dropped on the side of her face. Coalescing saliva inside of her mouth and drawing it forward, she lunged out a globule of spit right onto Tina's face.

Turning her back still with the grin wide on her face she walked away to let Tina's body lay there, to let someone discover a slaughtered person in the back of Einstein Beagles, to let someone else throw away the useless body. As she turned the corner out of the back of the café she crossed the street and began to sing softly to herself: _Anytime you need a friend. I will be there. Never be alone again so don't you fear. Even if your miles away I'm by your side. So don't you ever be lonely love will make it around. And when the shadows are closing in and your spirit diminishing just remember you're not alone. _

She stopped and looked at glove covered hands.

"I won't need these anymore," she laughed as she peeled off the white gloves and threw them on the floor, watching some innocent naive five year old boy who was playing with his game boy step on them and drag them along with his feet.

It unexpectedly began to drizzle and Hitomi abruptly started to laugh. At first it was a small chuckle, a chuckle that had started because she had set her friend from her misery. Then it was a laugh because of the fact that Tina had been so stupid as to make Hitomi feel like a dirty low life worthless sun of a bitch. And then it was an ongoing outburst of unstoppable laughter because…Hitomi never even knew Tina.

_I'm going to make it through the rain…Haha_

* * *

Well…that's the end of chapter one. I'm extremely aware that the chapter was short. "Through the Rain" is a mini fic that will have short chapters. If you have any comments, questions, or praises leave a review. I'll get the second chapter up soon. R&R


End file.
